


Удержи меня

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Демонические семейные ценности [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Morality, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, UST, Данте - отец Неро, Неро - дитя демонического инцеста, демонические семейные ценности, нехронологическое повествование, потому что демоны, страдают все, что не аукнулось генетически
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Тебе стоило остаться с ним, — сказала Вергилия. — Хоть он и силен…— Он справится, — ответил Данте тихо и улыбнулся почти через силу, — он ведь наш сын.





	Удержи меня

**Author's Note:**

> Гетероспардацест как смысл жизни.  
> Частично вдохновлено песней Governors - Is This Love.  
> Фем!Вергилий - это моя погибель, вы только посмотрите на нее:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4FoY9eWwAAQgPh.png  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4Fodx8WAAIMl3w.png
> 
> Вообще в сцене флешбека видно, что Данте на момент убийства Евы достаточно маленький, 8-12 лет. Здесь хэдканон на то, что близнецы были старше, около 16-17.

Разбитое выражение в глазах Неро задело за живое, больно укололо сердце и заставило пальцы похолодеть.  
  
Больше двадцати лет назад Данте дважды смотрел так на сестру: сначала в родном горящем и залитом кровью доме, когда она просто отвернулась и ушла, а потом когда она мечом оттолкнула его руку и упала в пропасть, оставив его одного.  
  
У Неро в глазах раной зияла бесполезная надежда, обрастая коркой отчаянного понимания: он потеряет, едва успев обрести. Он будто хотел рвануться и удержать, как давным-давно удержать Вергилию хотел Данте, да только ничего не вышло. И сейчас не выйдет тоже. Данте под ладонью, легшей Неро на плечо, чувствовал его бешеное сердцебиение.  
  
Он бы продлил прикосновение долго, как может, но выбор уже сделан, и когда Вергилия окликнула его, Данте послушно последовал. Он отпустил Неро, так и не посмотрев в его глаза в последний раз, а под ладонью все еще призрачно чувствовалось его тепло.  
  
Между ним и сестрой Данте выбрал сестру.  
  
Она дважды оставляла его одного, дважды выкручивала сердце в своих когтях, и теперь Данте не позволит сделать это в третий раз.  
  
Неро переживет.  
  
В этот раз в пропасть Данте рухнул первый.  
  
Небо в аду удивительно чистое, цвета стали Ямато.  
  
Вергилия, опустившаяся рядом, казалась льдом.  
  
Когда-то все было иначе. Когда-то она была совсем другой, еще до того, как все развалилось из-за их отца, и Данте так любил ту Вергилию, без которой он не мог заснуть и с которой нельзя было не держаться за руки.  
  
Почему в детстве, пусть и полудемоническом, все было настолько проще?  
  


***

  
  
В церкви было пыльно и пусто, она казалась огромным склепом, и Данте там не нравилось. Смотреть на отцовскую статую ему было странно. И почти неприятно. Вергилия, сидевшая на деревянной лавке, выглядела грешно, хотя все, что она делала — это читала, положив книгу на колени и шевеля губами беззвучно по своей привычке.  
  
Данте подсел к ней, тут же уловив едва заметное предупреждающее движение плечом.  
  
— Я же ничего не делаю, — возмутился он шепотом, и этот шепот прозвучал очень громко. Вергилия кинула на него красноречивый взгляд, и Данте вдруг поймал в нем демонический огонек.  
  
В последнее время стоило им оказаться так близко друг к другу, как эта демоничность лезла сама, и никак сдержать ее не получалось.  
  
Здесь, в святом вроде как месте…  
  
Да что тут святого?  
  
Церковь посвящена демону.  
  
Оставив книгу на лавке, Вергилия прижимала его к стене за колонной, схватив за грудки, и целовала так, что слабели колени, пропарывала острыми клыками губы, и кровь стекала по подбородку, заливала рубашки. Ева, когда увидит, опять будет причитать и очень опасливо смотреть на своих меняющихся детей, чьи отношения давным-давно вышли за рамки всякой человеческой морали.  
  
Чтобы касаться друг друга, пришлось выбираться из дома, потому что мученические взгляды Евы были просто невыносимы.  
  
А не касаться было еще невыносимее.  
  
Их голодные демоны жаждали друг друга так, что человеческие тела сводило судорогами, стоило разойтись по разным комнатам. Человеческая пища не насыщала ни на каплю и казалась пресной, зато не существовало ничего вкуснее крови друг друга. Иногда сложно было высидеть с родителями и получаса, потому что изнутри поднималась требовательная дрожь, которую можно было унять, лишь вонзив когти в тела друг друга до мяса.  
  
Ева не одобряла и страшно этого всего боялась.  
  
Спарда говорил, что для демонов это нормальное поведение.  
  
Вергилия была сильнее — даже в человеческом облике, даже без когтей и клыков.  
  
Данте вжимался спиной в церковную стену и позволял ей всё, потому что она сжимала пряди его волос в кулаке, и от этого по позвоночнику продирало мурашками. Подчиняться хотелось где-то на уровне инстинктов, ощущалось настолько правильно, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, все, что нам нужно сделать, это срубить эту штуку?  
  
— Именно. Я более чем в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно, — сказала Вергилия, останавливаясь у корней.  
  
Данте фыркнул и повернулся к ней лицом.  
  
— Тебе понадобиться помощь, — он и сам услышал, насколько мягко прозвучал собственный голос. — К тому же, кому-то же нужно за тобой присмотреть.  
  
Она покосилась на него, казалось, с легкой улыбкой. Почти прозрачные глаза, отражение его собственных, скользнули по лицу Данте, и ему показалось, этот взгляд он чувствует физически. В груди свернулось пружиной, сжало так, что он едва сумел вдохнуть. Вергилию хотелось схватить, сжать в своих руках и вгрызться ей в горло, чтобы ощутить забытый родной вкус на языке.  
  
— Тебе стоило остаться с ним, — сказала Вергилия. — Хоть он и силен…  
  
— Он справится, — ответил Данте тихо и улыбнулся почти через силу, — он ведь наш сын.  
  
Вергилия громко выдохнула, отводя взгляд в сторону, будто услышала что-то. Или будто надеялась, что избежит каких-либо разговоров, но демоны не собирались их прерывать.  
  
Данте сделал к ней шаг:  
  
— Верг…  
  
— У нас есть незаконченное дело, — оборвала она, подняв непроницаемый взгляд. Данте не стал спорить, хотя страшно хотелось.  
  
В голове не укладывалось.  
  
Данте начал догадываться насчет родства Неро с его семьей еще несколько лет назад, столкнувшись с ним впервые. В конце концов, не так уж часто встречаешь полудемона.  
  
И глаза у него были такими знакомыми.  
  
Почему-то в голову так и не пришло, что он может быть его сыном тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Они не всегда занимались тем, что драли друг друга когтями и клыками, спустив триггер с поводка. Иногда, когда насытившиеся внутренние демоны затихали, довольно урча, в прикосновениях проступала человеческая нежность. Особенно это стало заметно под конец, когда демоны, как говорил отец, сформировались и нашли себе в их телах место.  
  
Тогда Вергилию можно было целовать, она подпускала Данте к своему горлу, и он кусался с наслаждением ребенка, которого наконец-то допустили к десерту. Иногда она читала книги, пока он лез к ней, ворчала для порядка, но неизменно, что удивительно, сдавалась и тянулась к нему сама, жалась жадно и сжимала горло в пальцах.  
  
Спарда продолжал не то делать вид, что он совершенно не замечает, что между ними происходит, не то он действительно не видел в отношениях своих детей дикости, которую видела Ева.  
  
Данте было стыдно всякий раз, как она полунамеками пыталась поговорить об этом. Вергилии же было все равно, она целиком и полностью разделяла отцовскую позицию.  
  
Ночь до нападения демонов они провели вдвоем в одной постели, как делали всегда.  
  
Аукнулось зато так, что до сих пор не разгребли.  
  


***

  
  
— Как так получилось… ну, с Неро? — спросил Данте, задыхаясь. Он подбросил меч в руке, в запястье что-то нехорошо хрустнуло. — Ты даже не помнишь, как рожала? — поддел он, хохотнув.  
  
Вергилия не впечатлилась.  
  
— Я оставила его у людей, — ответила она, отбивая удар, даже не вынув Ямато из ножен. Данте отскочил на несколько метров.  
  
— Знаешь, это так-то очень нечестно, — заявил Данте, фыркая. Он рванулся вперед, лезвия заискрились, ударившись друг о друга, долгий звук ввинтился в уши. — Это и мой сын тоже, а дерьмовым отцом я стал из-за тебя.  
  
Вергилия отпихнула его от себя, вынуждая отскочить. Данте, задыхаясь, встряхнулся, провел ладонью по влажным волосам, запрокидывая голову и жадно дыша. Сердце бухало о ребра болезненно и громко.  
  
Данте переступил на месте и, кашлянув, сел (скорее упал) на землю.  
  
Вергилия, усмехнувшись, последовала его примеру. Дышала она также загнанно.  
  
— Я начинаю подозревать, что это никогда не кончится, — выдохнул Данте с трудом.  
  
— Возможно, — она протянула финальную гласную в своей раздражавшей манере. — Но у нас полно времени.  
  
Она улыбнулась, и улыбка была такой открытой и широкой, что Данте продрало мурашками.  
  


***

  
  
Ева волновалась, когда они дрались друг с другом.  
  
Когда они были совсем маленькие, это были незначительные глупые перепалки, какие бывают между любыми детьми. Кто-то отбирал у кого-то игрушку и получал за это. В основном этим кем-то был Данте. И, кажется, родителей это почти умиляло.  
  
Когда стали пробуждаться их демоны, драка стала еще одной формой почти интимной близости. Они изучали друг друга, царапаясь и кусаясь, и Вергилия неизменно побеждала, потому что всегда была сильнее, ее внутренняя демоница пробудилась раньше и всегда сильно перевешивала человечность. У Данте было наоборот, поэтому он и подчинялся так легко, лишь символически скалясь в ответ.  
  
Когда они стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы держать в руках мечи, то для Евы все стало выглядеть еще хуже, но на самом деле тренировочные бои с мечами были куда безопаснее, чем-то, что они грызли друг другу глотки собственным природным оружием.  
  
И они все равно никогда бы не навредили друг другу по-настоящему. Всегда чувствовали лимиты друг друга так остро, что сделать больно и плохо просто не представлялось возможным.  
  
Сколько же внутренних сил стоило Данте переступить этот лимит в их последнем решающем сражении друг с другом. Рука не дрогнула, но когда лезвие меча так ощутимо пропороло сестре живот, разбрызгивая кровь, внутри болезненно сжалось. И она ведь, само упрямство, так и не послушала. Рухнула и пропала, поцеловав лезвием на прощание.  
  
Нужно было схватить ее, содрать себе руки до кости, перерезать себе сухожилия, но удержать.  
  


***

  
  
— Я видела, как убили Еву, — сказала Вергилия, переведя дыхание.  
  
— Что? — Данте стер улыбку с лица и встал, опираясь на меч. От лишнего движения закололо за сердцем. Вергилия не пошевелилась, даже не смотря на него, только держалась за Ямато, и ей уже этого было достаточно, чтобы отразить возможный удар.  
  
Но не было похоже, что она ждет удара.  
  
Данте и не собирался.  
  
Он подошел и сел возле нее, смотря на серые губы.  
  
— Я видела, как она бежала по коридору, — голос Вергилии стал тише, с уверенного спокойствия съехал на какой-то задушенный шепот, и Данте мог бы списать это на то, что она еще не восстановила дыхание, и это было бы проще воспринять. — Демоны набросились на нее и разорвали на части. Мне кажется, я ни у одного человека не видела столько крови… я ничего не успела сделать.  
  
— Ты никогда об этом не говорила, — прошептал Данте севшим голосом. Он не решился коснуться ее сгорбленных плеч, но внутри все кричало не просто о желании — о потребности сжать ее крепко-крепко, вонзить в плоть когти и зубы, чтобы еще ближе, как раньше, чтобы показать, что он здесь, что они снова вдвоем, что…  
  
А нужно ли Вергилии это?  
  
— Где был в этот момент ты? — спросила она, подняв на него взгляд, неожиданно безразличный.  
  
Внутри оборвалось. Данте часто заморгал, опуская взгляд на землю.  
  
— Не там, где должен был быть, — прошептал он тихо, признавая.  
  
Вина уколола так сильно, что закровоточило сердце.  
  
Он вспомнил взгляд Вергилии, когда он звал ее. Горящая балка упала сверху, отделяя их друг от друга, но едва ли она могла стать опасной преградой для демоницы в триггере.  
  
Вергилия просто отвернулась. И просто ушла.  
  
Данте только сейчас понял, что она смотрела на него с горьким разочарованием и ужасом.  
  
— Вот почему ты гналась за отцовской мощью, — пробормотал Данте вслух, догадка ударила его под дых. Она только головой качнула, неопределенно.  
  
— Чтобы не терять, нужно ничего не иметь, — ответила она и скорбно покачала головой.  
  
— Ну тут ты явно сплоховала, — пробормотал Данте потерянно. — Ты знала, что беременна, когда уходила?  
  
— Нет, — призналась Вергилия после недолгого молчания.  
  
— А если бы знала, то все равно бы ушла?  
  
Вергилия ответила не сразу. Данте успел подумать о том, что их всегда так сильно тянуло друг к другу, настолько, что засыпать не выходило без прикосновения.  
  
Как так вышло, что все это оборвалось?  
  
Он вспомнил, как сложно было привыкнуть засыпать без нее, и по спине поползли неприятные мурашки.  
  
— Да.  
  
Данте фыркнул. Такого ответа ожидать и следовало.  
  
— Ты такая неисправимая.  
  
Она улыбнулась опять.  
  
Кажется, за время, что они пробыли здесь, Вергилия улыбалась больше, чем за последние двадцать лет.  
  
Данте придвинулся ближе, понимая, что еще секунда, и его сорвет. Он посмотрел в бесцветные глаза сестры, проследил взглядом собравшиеся в уголках глаз морщинки, жадно вгляделся в белые ресницы, короче, чем у него.  
  
И после поцеловал.  
  
У Вергилии были очень сухие губы, совсем не мягкие, не такие, какими Данте их помнил, но прикосновение все равно выбило из легких весь воздух. А потом она ответила, и в голове переклинило окончательно.  
  
— Я не та, кого ты помнишь, — сказала Вергилия тихо-тихо, отстранившись, и у Данте в груди скрутило болью. Но он не отпустил. — Я не та Вергилия, которая ложилась с тобой в одну постель или ходила с тобой на охоту. Та умерла в горящем доме…  
  
— Рассказывай больше, — оборвал Данте и, проведя пальцем по линии роста ее волос, просто растрепал прическу, пряди упали ей на щеки, пряча налипшую пыль.  
  
Они всегда были так сильно похожи. В детстве отличить и вовсе было невозможно, чем они пользовались, разыгрывая родителей. Со Спардой не получалось никогда.  
  
Конечно, черты лица Вергилии тоньше и аккуратнее. Но если Данте сбреет щетину, то лица станут почти идентичными.  
  
В детстве Данте обожал видеть в зеркале два одинаковых лица.  
  
Удивительно, но за такое самовольство ему не сломали руку, и он пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Я так по тебе скучал, — сорвалось у Данте с губ, и фантомно заныла рука, где Ямато оставила последнюю царапину больше двадцати лет назад.  
  
Вергилия не ответила. Она отстранилась, Данте показалось (или он только понадеялся), что далось ей это нелегко.  
  
— Думаю, в ближайшее время демоны не объявятся, — сказал Данте, немного повеселев, разводя руками.  
  
Вергилия посмотрела на него внимательно, окинула взглядом окружающее пространство и, неожиданно опустив Ямато на землю, сильно толкнула его в грудь.  
  
Данте послушно упал, выпуская меч из пальцев, и довольно улыбнулся ей.  
  
Вергилия села ему на живот, мешая дышать, она оказалась неожиданно тяжелой. Сильная рука легла Данте на горло и сдавила, вынуждая подавиться воздухом.  
  
Ох, как он по этому скучал.  
  
По стальной хватке, по потемневшим глазам, по упавшим на лицо прядям и по приоткрытым губам.  
  
Его сестра всегда была великолепна, но вот такая — не прячущая накатившее возбуждение, способная удержать одной лишь рукой на горле — она была просто грехом во плоти.  
  
Данте дрожаще вздохнул.  
  
Грешить он обожал.  
  


***

  
  
— Мы вернемся к нашему сыну, — пробормотал Данте, смотря в темное адское небо. — И потом я никогда и никуда больше тебя не отпущу.  
  
— А удержишь?  
  
Данте повернул голову: Вергилия сидела рядом, поправляя застежки на жилете. Плащ лежал рядом на земле, так что можно было разглядывать ее руки: мышцы, светлые едва заметные волоски, выступающие косточки на широких запястьях и ярко-голубые вены.  
  
— Удержу.


End file.
